Hollywood Heights( Gonna Get This)
by Karate Diva
Summary: This about Loren and Eddie along with the rest of the gang going through hard times and becoming stronger as individuals,friends and couples of course.
1. Chapter 1: Please Babe

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Hollywood Heights and this story is a continuation of a fan faction I started reading but it was never finished.**

**Chapter 1: Please Babe…**

**Eddie: "New York was so much fun babe. I am so proud of you. Just for everything. Me going missing and then Trent and how amazing you were at both concerts. But most of all I am glad to have you in my arms again and just holding close." He said sitting in the couch next to Loren.**

**Loren: "Aww Eddie, I know this isn't your favorite subject but when they told me you were dead I stayed here to feel closer to you. Please don't be mad…"Loren started rambling**

**Before Loren could finish her thought Eddie leaned in and kissed her pulling her slowly towards him. Things started to get serious and Loren pulled away.**

**Loren: "I have to get home I have school tomorrow and I need to go to sleep."**

**Eddie: "Why can you just stay here in my arms? I want to wake up to you beautiful smile." He said pulling Loren close to him again.**

**Loren: "Eddieee stop it. I have to go to school." **

**Eddie: You can just stay here and leave in the morning."**

**Loren: "Uh huh, if I stay, there will be no sleep because you won't behave handsome."**

**Eddie: "No please stay babe, I'll behave and I will even be your alarm clock. Plus this time when you spend the night it will be with me. Please please please please. "Eddie got on his knees and started kissing Loren.**

**Loren: "Fine… but you have to wake me up and what am I going to wear unless you are going to get up extra early to take me home so I can change. And what…"**

**Eddie cut her off by kissing her and pulling her close. She smiled the smile that drove him insane**

**Eddie: "I am Eddie freakin' Duran. I can have you pick any outfit you want and it will be here in the morning not to brag but I am even more awesome with Loren Tate by my side." he said popping his collar.**

**Loren: "Okay Superstar then, what will I sleep in tonight uh..."**

**Eddie: "Well you left a pair of Pjs here when you were packing and heading to New York so that's covered. Now what's you excuse. Hmm." He said teasing Loren**

**Loren: "Fine but how will I get home from school? Mr."**

**Eddie: "I believe your boyfriend will be there when you get out of class." He said pulling her into a hug.**

**Loren: "What about Nora and Chloe.'**

**Eddie: "Well you could tell Nora we talked all night and crashed on the couch the morning or you could call and ask her. What about Chloe?"**

**Loren:" You already know she going to want something in return for her telling the cops the truth and it's going to be you breaking up with me and you dating and marring her. It's coming soon and I don't want to start doing this for it to be snatched away I just can't Eddie. I went through that once and it wasn't your fault but if you willing did it. I just…" Loren started crying**

**Eddie cut her off and pulled away looking into her eyes. He stroked her hair and held her face.**

**Eddie: " Shh. Shh. Hey. I would never leave you. I meant what I said at Mulholland I love you. I wanted to die when you weren't with me. My life was depressing and dark and I thought the only reason to live was to tell you I love you and never wanted to be without you. I know it's corny but Loren it couldn't be truer. My life was a living hell. You were everywhere in my dreams, next to me and every day I wished you were there. During that time period I decided and knew I didn't want to live life unless you were in it. Not Chloe or anybody else. I want you and only you. So I understand if you don't want to spend the night but I want no, I need you to know I love you that I am not going anywhere. That I would rather die protecting you and just being with you than to live and not be with you." Eddie starts crying and pulls Loren in for a hug. "Loren Tate I love you with everything within me."**

**Loren: "Eddie you have to stop crying we both can't be an emotional wreak. I want spend the night Eddie. I know what you mean when you say you would rather die because honestly I would to. Eddie I love you more than anything else and I would rather lose it all and be with you than to have it all and not be with you." She said wiping away his tears.**

**Eddie looked at Loren and held her face again.**

**Eddie: "I don't want you to unless you know for sure that I am not going anywhere because you know that you are my world and my sunshine. That everything you do intoxicates me and makes me want to know more about you. Not just because I said it."**

**Loren: "Look at me and into my eyes okay. I want to spend the night. I know without a shadow of a doubt that you love me. So let's put on are Pjs and call it a night and we can finish this conversation in the morning." **

**Loren pulled Eddie to a hug and kissed passionately. Eddie had Loren pick out an outfit to where to school. They crawled into bed and fell asleep.**

**Eddie alarm on his phone rang and he turned it off. He looked at Loren's angelic face. He thought about just letting her sleep through the day and remembered he promised to be her alarm clock. He gently kissed her cheek and her eyes fluttered open.**

**Eddie: "Good Morning Beautiful. How did you sleep?"**

**Loren: "Good but you woke me up really early. What's that about hmmm? Spill it Duran." she said teasingly.**

**Eddie: "Well Miss doesn't like surprises I want to treat you to breakfast."**

**Loren: "Eddie, I love you but you can't cook to save your own life and if I make it how is that treating me?" she said playfully punching his shoulder.**

**Eddie: "Who said anything about cooking? When I said I was going to treat you to breakfast I meant I would take you out to breakfast."**

**There was a knock at the door and it was the delivery man with Loren outfit. It was a white strapless dress with a purple floral pattern on it. With it were a plain purple shirt to go under and a pair of purple pumps. Loren changed and was ready to head out the door when she remembered she still had clothes at Eddie's and was about to ask what about the clothes she still had here.**

**Eddie: "Lo you know you don't have to take your stuff home right?" he said with a grin.**

**Loren: "Eddie, yes I do I don't want my stuff junking up your penthouse."**

**Eddie: "It's not junking up my house if I want it here." Before Loren could respond Eddie picked her up threw her over his shoulder and headed for the car with an amused Jeffery waving goodbye.**

**Loren: "Will you put me down. I can't breathe." Loren said laughing because Eddie was tickling her.**

**Eddie: "say the magic words" he said teasingly**

**Loren: "Babe I don't know the magic words please… tell … me… Eddieee"**

**Eddie: "Say Eddie Duran loves Loren Elizabeth Tate and then I'll stop."**

**Loren: "Eddie Duran loves Loren …Elizabeth …Tate. Please stop I can't …breathe" Loren said laughing hysterically.**

**Eddie: "Okay I'm done. Now let's go before we run out of time" he said opening the rental car door for Loren. He hoped in on his side and started the car, " You know what Lo."**

**Loren: " What"**

**Eddie: " I miss my phone and my car **

**Loren: " Well I had your phone but Chloe stole it and I'm sure the label will get you a replacement considering the fact that it was stolen and then incinerated."  
**

**Eddie: " Well at least I wasn't in it."  
**

**Loren:** "** And you don't know how happy I am you weren't in it either." she said leaning in to kiss Eddie**

**Eddie: " Loren I know you already have a phone but since I don't have one and Trent keeps texting maybe we could... I don't know get a plan together especially since your plan expires Friday?  
**

**Loren face turned pale and then she looked at Eddie  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Loren

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or the rights to Hollywood heights.**

**Chapter 2: Loren…**

**Loren was upset and disgusted. How could he be so heartless, mean, and inconsiderate? Did he really want her to respond to that?**

**Eddie was worried and somewhat confused as to why she didn't answer his question. As his mind started racing Loren broke the silence, but what she said made him so confused.**

**Loren: "Does he really expect me to answer. How could he be so heartless and mean? When I have made it very how I feel. I can't stand him and now I have to face him." She said with anger and disgust in her voice. Loren kept going on when Eddie interrupted her.**

**Eddie: "Lo… Lo please tell me what's going on and why you are so upset."**

**Loren couldn't even say what she viewed. She handed her phone to Eddie and let him read the text**

**Cam's Text: **_**Loren how could you be so stupid and naïve. He doesn't love you like I do. All he wants is to have you on his arm for a little while. People like Eddie Duran don't love people like us. Eddie wants in and out. How can u not see that? Loren, dump the vindictive lair save yourself the heartache and be with me. We could be the next Nora and Trent McCall. Loren run away with me we could stay with Trent until we get on our feet. Loren please.**_

**Eddie: "Loren are you ok. You know that's not true. Please tell me you know that it is not true. Babe please." He franticly said pulling into the parking lot of IHOP.**

**Loren: "I know it's not but I have 4 periods with the jerk and I don't think I can handle it." She said unbuckling her seatbelt and getting out of the car. "Eddie don't get upset I know it's not true and everybody will have their opinion."**

**Eddie: "Look whose all wise, but if he touches you, looks at you, or has the nerve to talk to you he and I will have a heart to heart." He says opening the door for Loren.**

**Loren and Eddie enjoy breakfast, talked and had a good time. They hop in the car and head to Lo's school.**

**Loren: "Yes and I want it changed" she said **

**Eddie "Huh, what are you talking about. We were talking about the wardrobe Kelly has created for you and how while I was gone you put her in her place." He said teasingly**

**Loren: "I want to get new phones together and I want my number changed like a.s.a.p."**

**Eddie: "Are you sure babe?" He said pulling up to West Valley Charter School.**

**Loren: "Yep, 100%" hoping out of the car.**

**Eddie: "Wait, you forgot something." Eddie said smiling.**

**Loren: "What I think I have everything." She said a little confused**

**Eddie: "This" Eddie said pulling Loren into a short and sweet kiss " and we can look after you get out of school but I'm telling you I want the Samsung Galaxy S IV." **

**Loren: "ok see you later." She said walking into the courtyard finding Mel.**

**Loren's day as predicted was stressful. Cam following her, trying to get her attention all day. Loren was so done with it, something with in her snapped like when Trent showed up after 14 years. She went off in the middle of 5****th**** period with Cam as her lab partner.**

**Loren: "Cam shut up! Shut your trap and I mean that in the nicest way possible. I don't really want to hear how sorry you are. You are just another version of Chloe except male."**

**Cam: "Loren you can't really be that stupid. We live in Tarzana. He lives in Hollywood. Holly freakin' wood. Why would he like you let alone love you. You can't be that delusional. If you are then I have pegged out all wrong" Cam said pulling Loren's waist closer to him.**

**Loren slapped Cam and pulled away from his grasp.**

**Mrs. Patrick: "This is not the time or the place for personal affairs. If it has nothing to do with AP chemistry I don't want to hear it. Loren and Cameron have a seat please."**

**Loren followed and instruction and asked if she could switch seats with Aid. She agreed as long as it was okay with Adrianna Masters.**

**Loren: "Please Aid…" Loren said pleadingly**

**Aid: "Sure" she said sweetly, "btw Cam touch Lo, Mel, or me and you will answer to Phil. You too Adam." **

**Cam rolled his eyes and slouched in his seat but straighten quickly when Principal Nolan walked in smiling excitedly. **

**Principal Nolan: "Attention, Mrs. Patrick I hate to interrupt but I have exciting news. Loren Tate is the West Valley Charter Valedictorian. She and two friends get to spend the rest of the semester off since we took SATS and exams already. Am I right to assume those two friends are Melissa Sanders and Adriana Masters."**

**Loren: "Are you serious? Yes and I choose Mel and Aid."**

**Principal Nolan: "Well Miss Tate, Miss Masters, and Miss Sanders. You all won't have to come to school except for graduation practices enjoy your vacation."**

**The three girls headed for the door and went to the courtyard.**

**Mel: "Lo, do you need a ride?" Mel said opening her door.'**

**Loren: "No, Eddie should be here soon."**

**They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Loren was standing in the middle of the courtyard when to strong arms wrapped around her waist. Loren spun around quickly and saw Eddie with a giant smile on his face.**

**Eddie: "I have a surprise for you Loren Tate. So, close your eyes and let me guide you to it."**

Eddie guided Loren to the car and told her to open her eyes. But to her surprise it wasn't the rental it was a brand new 2013 XTS Luxury Sedan in black diamond tricoat. Loren was speechless and just hugged Eddie. It wasn't a thank you hug though, It had a secret meaning and he intended on fin out what that meaning was. Eddie; "What's wrong Lo?" Eddie said gently pulling out of the hug. 


	3. Chapter 3:Moving Foward

**AN- Disclaimer: I don't own any rights or characters in Hollywood heights. Please review and private message me.**

**Loren was so pissed. Here she was with Eddie and Cam was trying to ruin it. Here he is walking almost running up to Loren and Eddie yelling. Now Eddie's gonna go into protector mode.**

**Cam: "Loren you are such a hypocrite. You say you love him but you love what he does for you and the saddest part is you use your body to get what you want. If you want money how about just sue him for rape or better yet find a pole Lo. But the one thing I know for sure is that you love me." Cam pulled Loren away from Eddie and tried to pull her into a kiss.**

**Loren's POV**

**Before Loren couldn't even process what had just happened but all she knew was that she was crying, Cam was bloody and sprawled out on the ground and finally she would let go of Eddie.**

**Eddie's POV**

**All I hope is Loren isn't to mad at me. It's just over my dead body will I let Cam hurt Loren. I know their "friends" but before I could stop myself my fist flew across Cam's face. Of course he has to show off for Loren and tries to hit me but misses miserably. I thought about finishing off Cam and then Loren's touch ran threw me and changed my mind as all I could think about her perfect smiley and how I needed to shut off my "Protector Mode" as Lo called it.**

**Loren: Can you go to the car and give me 3 minutes to talk to him. I just need to face this on my own to prove something to myself. She whispered in my ear.**

**Eddie: Yeah. Babe, just know that I think you having the courage to face Chloe drama proves your strength. I winked at her.**

**Loren: How did you know that what I was talking about?**

**Eddie: Just like you read me I read you Miss Tate. I'll be in the car. I said smiling.**

**Loren's POV**

**Cam: Look Lo I'm sorry I know you're mad but you have to see this from my point of view. I mean I ask you out and you turn me down but a few weeks later you're dating Eddie Duran and then showing in off in front of me.**

**Loren: I really don't see what you mean because you never asked me out. You did ask me to tutor but that was it. Just because Eddie picks me up from school doesn't mean I showing him off. I don't even ask he does it on his own. The fact that you think I would use my body is what really upsets me. Not that it's your concern but I'm still a virgin and I thought you knew better but I guess not.**

**Cam cut me off and reached for my hand. I pulled away quickly**

**Cam: I am sorry I crossed the line.**

**Loren: You crossed the line in 5****th**** period.**

**Cam: I don't think I did but any way I took some bad advice from Adam.**

**Loren Cut him off and looked to the car to see Eddie playing on her tablet and smiled.**

**Loren: Clearly if it isn't working for Adam then what makes you think it would work for you? Cam don't bother just accept defeat with grace.**

**Loren walked back to the car and opened the passenger's door to see Eddie buckled up with a smile.**

**Loren: Hey babe is there a reason you are in my seat. I said teasingly.**

**Eddie: Because I'm the guest in the car?**

**Loren: What are you talking about?**

**Eddie: Well it was time for a new one in my opinion I want my girl to be in the best and safest so I got you a little gift to say I love you. **

**Loren: No, my car is at my mom's house.**

**Eddie: Actually a guy named Walter Mosley has it. He is one of the men who use to live at the shelter but got a job but still needed transportation. I asked your mom and she said it was ok. Then I got you these. He handed Loren the keys with a keychain that had an E and L connected inside as heart covered amethyst and little diamonds.**

**Loren: Babe that really sweet but you need a car and I can just ride the city bus.**

**As soon as the word bus escaped Loren's lips I cut her off.**

**Eddie: Lo, I love you and your determination but to get your way but it's not and over my dead body will I let love of my life ride the city bus especially when my girl screaming hot.**

**Loren: Fine but I only want family, Mel, and Aid to get my new number.**

**Eddie was a little confused but it all clicked.**

**Eddie: Are you sure? What about all your friends from school?**

**Loren: I'm sure which reminds me. We need to head to T-Mobile. I decided I would get the Galaxy S4**

**Eddie: Really I thought you would want the iphone5.**

**Loren: Eddie the phone is made completely of glass so I think the Galaxy S4 is the best idea.**

**Eddie: Why are you out of school so early? I mean you have a whole other period, and if Momma Tate found out she would blame me and go all momma bear on me. Eddie said with a chuckle.**

**Loren: I am the West Valley Charter's Valedictorian and I got the rest of the school year off except for graduation and the rehearsals for it.**

**Eddie: Lo, that's amazing, but the greatest part of it is that I get to spend so much time with you. He said kissing her neck.**

**Eddie and Loren both got the Samsung Galaxy SIV but Eddie's case was Black and white with a sliver L. Loren caser was a purple and white case with a sliver E. Loren got her number changed. The picked up takeout and ate and had a good time just enjoying each other's presence. **

**Max: Nora, are you coming to MK or staying home?**

**Nora: I think I'm ok but I'll take some ginger ale with me just in case.**

**Max: Sweetie, It's a baby not the stomach flu.**

**Nora: It is not a baby it is the stomach flu.**

**Max: Yes it is a baby. Your moody, you always want Italian and you said you were a week late.**

**Nora: Fine Max, maybe I am but I think I should wait to tell Lo.**

**Max: Well you have time but dint wait too long. So you should hurry up and figure out what you are going to do.**

**Nora: I know Max let's just go**

**Max: OK**

**Loren and Eddie had been caught up in an intense make out session when there was a loud knock on the door.**

**Eddie: We…are… ignoring it. He groaned.**

**Loren: No... What if it is important? She said pulling away from a reluctant Eddie.**

**Eddie was still protesting when he heard a loud cry. He rushed to open the door with Loren right behind him.**

**Eddie: What is going on? Whoever it needs better timing than this. **

**Eddie stopped dead in his tracks shocked.**


	4. Chapter 4: Surprise

Chapter 4 - Surprises

**Max just finished inventory with Grace and found that Nora had left the bar where she was drinking Ginger ale.**

**Max: **Grace have you seen Nora?

**Grace: **No, I thought see was sitting in the front.

**Max: **Yeah, I know. I'm gonna check the apartment.

**Max heads up the stairs to the apartment. To find Nora sitting on the couch eating Rocky Road ice cream. So, he knew something was wrong. He thought maybe a sad SOAP but the TV wasn't on.**

**Max: **Nora, what's wrong?

**Nora started crying even harder and said I lost it**

**Max: **You lost what the remote, your phone you have to be clearer.

**Nora: **I lost the baby. I had a miscarriage. She finished another scoop.

**Max: **oh sweetheart I am so sorry.

**Nora: **Why it's not your fault. But I could really use a hug.

**Max: **Of course but can I ask you something?

**Eddie: **Loren don't come any closer. Just dial 911 and hand me the phone.

**Loren: **Babe what is it. Fear and concern crept into her voice.

**Eddie: **Just call.

**Loren dialed 911 and handed Eddie the phone.**

**Operator: **This is 911 what's your name and emergency.

**Eddie: **Eddie Duran there is baby in front of my door. It's all purple and bloody. Eddie started to panic when the operator interrupted.

**Operator: **Okay is the baby breathing?

**Eddie: **No it is purple and tiny.

**Operator: **Ok is there a woman with you sir.

**Eddie: **Yes my girlfriend Loren.

**Operator: **Ok Eddie I need you to get her and for you to repeat my directions to her and when the baby is stable I will send help ok.

**Eddie: **Ok, Babe come here.

**Loren: **Ok

**Eddie: **Lo it is okay just do what I say.

**Loren got the baby stable and the paramedics came along with a detective.**

**After they told the detective the story Loren and Eddie arrived at the hospital and met the Doctors. They were informed that the baby was miracle.**

**Loren: **How is she a miracle? Is there something wrong?

**Doctor Smith: **Good question Miss. Tate and it looks as if you started and finished Mr. Duran's thought. She is 5 months premature. Her organs should barely be formed but they are at the rate of a full term healthy baby. She was born with alcohol in her system which means all throughout the mother's pregnancy she drank large quantities of alcohol. Ms. Tate and Mr. Duran I want to thank you for saving this child's life. You all got her stable in enough time to get her to the hospital to have her stomach pumped. Long story short that's how she is a miracle**.**

**Eddie: **I was just confused and scared and it was my first instinct.

**Loren: **Babe Pop and Mom are here.

**Eddie: **WAIT, what, I didn't tell them did you.

**Loren: **No I thought you did.

**Nora: **Loren what the heck is going on?

**Loren: **Uh … Mom, Max. We should probably have this discussion inside our room. Ok.

**They all followed Loren to room 217 where the baby was sleeping. Eddie closed the door and Nora went off.**

**Nora: **Loren, were planning on telling me that you were pregnant or did you think you could hide it from me.

**Loren: **Wow Mom! I thought we were closer but I guess not. The baby isn't mine, Eddie and I were collaborating. (Eddie and I started to giggle and regained composure) when there was a knock on the door. Eddie went to get and Loren paused and Eddie stepped in.

**Eddie: **When I opened the door. I was scared. I told Loren to call 911 and close her eyes and hand me the phone.

**Eddie told Max and Nora the rest story. Then asked if they would stay here while he and I went to the police station. They agreed happily and we left the room got to the parking lot. Paparazzi and reporters where everywhere.**

**Loren:** Babe just stays calm. (She whispered and Eddie nodded)

**Reporter 1:** Where is the newest Duran?

**Reporter 2: **Did you have an affair with Loren Tate while you were with Chloe Carter.

**Reporter 3:** Loren what was the key to not showing. Now that baby Duran is here are their wedding plans in the very near future.

**Loren kept following Eddie to the car. He opens the car door for her and then got in himself. He let out sigh of frustration and looked at Loren as she took off.**

**Eddie:** She lied about everything and her eve went as far as to fake it.

**Loren: ** Eddie, I'm confused now.

**Eddie cringed as he thought of it.**

**Eddie:** 4 months ago Chloe spent a month I Hong Kong modeling and I was touring in South America. Well Tyler was filming a movie in Hong Kong too. The tour was over and we met in Brazil at a hotel for a week off. This is going to sound weird or something like that but – _he stopped and hesitated to continue _–

**Loren:** What is it?

**Eddie: **She faked her period ever since she came back. I thought it was weird for it to happen more than once and she was always saying it an excuse – _sighs and continues _– for her to want to uh … how do I word this collaborate but always said she couldn't. To make matters worse I didn't notice that she never mind. Any way it just makes me mad that she is trying to pin Tyler's baby on me.

**As he finished we pulled into the parking lot of the police station. We walked in hand in hand into the interrogation room and sat next to each other. Detective Ferrantino walked in with Chloe. He looked sick of her and annoyed.**

**Chloe: **Hey Babe, ughh why did you bring the teeny bopper?

**Eddie: ** Don't start Chloe. Her name is Loren and I brought her because I do what I want just like you. I'm not your boyfriend nor am I your fiancé and most of all I can't stand you.

**Eddie's POV**

**I was beyond pissed at this point. I looked at Lo sitting next to me and I knew I had to stay clam for her sake.  
Chloe: **Babe that was a little harsh.

**Loren: **The truth hurts doesn't it Cynthia.

**Chloe reached across the table to hit her in the face but Loren caught her hand.**

**Chloe: **Opps I am so sorry Hannah Montana.

**Detective Ferrantino looks up from his iPad and says: **Miss Carter that is enough. Miss Tate, Mr. Duran the reason you are here is because Miss Carter is accusing you Miss Tate of kidnapping her child and you Mr. Duran of neglect and you being the father of this child.

**Chloe smirked. Loren shot daggers at her. Eddie looked like her did when he found out his ex- fiancé of trying to kill her.**

**Detective Ferrantino: **Miss Tate and Mr. Duran would you like to tell your side of the story and Miss Carter will tell hers.

**Chloe kicked Loren under the table and there was a loud thud. I looked from Chloe and Loren. Lo smiled at me when she motioned for me to look toward Chloe. She looked pissed at Loren and if looks could kill Lo would be dead with that death glare. She being Chloe looked with satisfaction on her face when there was another thud.**

**Loren's POV**

**I couldn't take it anymore. I snapped.**

**Loren: **Oh My Gosh Chloe! _All eyes turned to me._ I know you're trying to seduce Eddie and everything but stop humping my leg and playing footsie. Thank you. Please continue Eddie

**Eddie finished his point of view. Chloe was so upset and she was pissed. Detective Ferrantino had a look of exasperation and frustration on his face.**

**Detective Ferrantino: **Eddie, when you and Loren get back to the hospital I need you to take a DNA test for me. Miss Carter seems to believe that you are the father of her child. I am going to take the liberty to drop the charges on Loren because we all know Miss Tate is not capable of what Miss Carter is claiming. Besides I am kind of sick of all of Miss Carter's drama and her accusing others of things that are true. If you like you can file for false imprisonment against her.

**Eddie: **Thank you but Detective are you going to give one to Osborne Silver, Tyler Rorke and the rest L.A._ Eddie stood up and excused himself and walked out._

**I just stared at the door and Chloe stood up and headed towards the door. I cut her off and stood there. : ** Where are you going?

**Chloe: ** To check on my fiancé and the father of my child. ** She flounced out and followed Eddie to the lobby.**

**Eddie: ** Why are you following me Chloe?

**Chloe: **That's not the way to talk to your fiancé. I followed you because we need to make wedding plans and I wanted you to hear what actually happened between me and Tyler. – She starts crying – I feel you just jumped to conclusions and didn't take in to consideration my feelings in all of this.

**I just watched things unfold and used my restraint not to strangle Chloe with her own platinum blonde hair. God, I sounded like Mel.**

**Eddie: ** Feelings? Wow! You want to talk about feelings. How about when you slept with all of L.A. or how you lied to me or I meet the love of my life and I fear for her and her family's safety every second she is gone because of you and your hatred for them. How you put yourself through hell to torment and threaten her.

**Chloe stormed off with fake tears of sadness streaming down her face. I walked out of the corner and sat next to Eddie.**

**Eddie: ** I can't do this anymore.

I can't breathe. Tears formed and flowed heavily. I rambled on and on when he interrupted me.

**Eddie pulled me closer to him. Our faces inches apart and our eyes locked on one another. I was just so her and couldn't handle it. I broke our stare and looked at the ground. I tried to discreetly pull away but Eddie tightened his firm grip on my waist.**

**Loren: **I get it you don't have to explain.

**Eddie: **You misunderstood me. I said I can't do this. – He said pointing to the surrounding area and circling the room – Not that I can't do this. – He said point in between him and I.

**Loren: **But you…

**Eddie's POV**

**I couldn't take that she thought I meant I couldn't be with her anymore. I tried words but clearly that didn't break down the wall she created since I went missing. So, I tried a different approach. Loren was beginning to try and find doubt but before she could I took a step closer sending my lips crashing on to hers. I thought she would push me away and slap me but she did the opposite. I pulled away and smile.**

**Eddie: ** Loren Elizabeth Tate, I love you and I'm in this for the long haul. I'm not going anywhere except to the hospital with you. Always by your side and always here to support you no matter whatever the endeavor is.

**Loren: ** Eddie, I'm sorry. It's just always something. First, you go missing and now this and she is just the center of it all.

**Eddie: ** I know and that bothers me but after the DNA test is over and all the drama that comes with it. I know it won't help much but at least it's a start.

**Loren:** It's not the big of a deal. Besides everything is okay.

**I pulled Eddie into a hug and smiled. When I pulled away, Eddie wiped away my tears and smiled.**

**Eddie: ** Lets go to the hospital so, I can get this pointless test over with. – He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

**Loren: **Ok, meet me in the room when you're done, so we can head back to your place.

**Eddie: **Fine but uh… btw it's your place to. Since you know you lived there.

**Lo had a look of bewilderment on her face but quickly put a smile on her face.**

**Loren went back to the room with an anxious Nora and Max. Max was so upset he was ready to pounce. Eddie walked in to the room he was assigned and relaxed. He really hated being at the hospital especially after what happened with Mama Katy. He pretended to be cool for Loren's sake. Loren had asked on the car ride back if he wanted her to there but he said no. He really wished he could see her smile as they started to take blood but then he remembered he and Lo at their spot was his new screensaver. As he felt the needle enter his arm, he looked at the picture and instantly relaxed. His world filled with thoughts of Loren. Her smile, her laugh he let everything about her consume him. When he finished he sprinted out the room and to the room 217 where Loren and everybody else was.**

**Loren smiled as she saw me. She was holding the baby when she realized she- needed a name.**

**Loren: **What are you we going to call her. I mean Pop uh I mean Max and Mom couldn't decide and left it up to us.

**Eddie: ** Okay. What do you like?

**Loren: **Roxanne and her nick name could be Roxi.

**Eddie: **I like that but why don't we call her Leddie or even Lored.

**Loren: **Really babe, you want to name her Leddie.

**There was the sound of heels clicking and entering the room.**

**Chloe: **Yeah babe, why would you want to do that babe?

**Eddie: ** Chloe just leave. You aren't wanted here. Why are you here?

**Chloe: **I came to see our beautiful baby girl.

**Loren: **Chloe, just leave please.

**Chloe: **Hannah Montana shut up. I came to see my child and I would appreciate it if you get your hands off my kid.

**Eddie: ** She is not yours. She damn sure isn't mine. She's … – I looked at Loren, Nora, and Pops. – Nora and Max's.

**Chloe: ** No, she is yours. She is mine. Eddie and you know that. – She said coldly –

**Loren walked to her mom and handed her Roxi. Loren walked in front of Eddie so, that she was in front of Chloe face to face.**

**Loren: **Chloe I want you to leave. I want to leave Eddie, my parents, and Roxi alone. You are nothing but trouble. I am tired of you trying to steal my happiness because you can't get any. I know you feel this is my fault but it isn't. You're the one had to be so typical and follow the 80/20 rule. You had to go after Tyler your 20 when you had an 80. It's not my fault you are a vindictive, lying, cheating, – I covered Lo's mouth with my hand before she could finish. She took a deep breath signaling me to remove my hand – Look Chloe, I have my hundred. I am tired of having to put up with all your Bull Sugar Honey Iced Tea and drama. Tyler doesn't want you and neither does Eddie so stop being so desperate and get a life.

**Chloe just stared at Loren when I pulled Lo behind me to protect her.**

**Eddie: **Chloe leave my family alone. At this point this just annoying. I am tired of putting up with all your crap.

**Chloe: **But babe you love me and I love you. We are meant to be together.

**Eddie: **Pop and Nora, Lo and I are going home. Please tell Roxi we said good night.

**With that I gave Lo a piggy back ride to the car. When we reached the car they left out a sigh of relief.**

**Eddie: ** When we get home you are soaking your ankle. I am making and few phone calls no if and or buts about it.

**Loren**: Its fine it doesn't even hurt that bad.

**Eddie: **I thought we discussed no if ands or buts.

**Loren: ** Yes mother – said in a mocking tone. –

**Eddie: **We are home

**Loren: **Home?

**Eddie: ** Yes, you practically live here, so get on. – I crouched down so Loren could get on my back –

_God I love this girl. Lord thank you for her and letting my mom watch over me and pop. Loren is everything I want in a girl, a wife, a partner, and a mostly a best friend._

**Loren:** Babe reporters are at the entrance.

**Eddie:** We know the drill and how this goes get ready – we get swarmed –

**Reporter 1: **Are their wedding plans ahead?

**Reporter 2: **Loren, are you planning on becoming the new MK with Eddie?

**Reporter 3: **Was labor intense? Why are you being carried?

**Reporter 4: **Are you all taking any special trips?

**Thankfully, Jeffery saved us.**

**Eddie: **Lo, I already had the water made please just go and soak it for my sake.

**Loren: **Ok I can do that. I love you.

**Eddie:** I love you more than anything.

**Eddie and Nora's Phone Call**

**Nora: **Hey Eddie, how are you? Eddie is my little girl okay?

**Eddie:** No she's fine other than her ankle, which I am making her soak as we speak I wanted to ask you something important.

**Nora: **Okay, shoot.

**Eddie: ** I want to take Lo on a weeklong trip and wanted your permission.

**Nora:** Of course when are you planning on leaving?

**Eddie: **I was thinking we could get on the Duran/Tate jetliner after dinner.

**Nora: **Wait, what do you mean Duran/Tate?

**Eddie: ** My dad and I got the jetliner together but we decided to put it in you and Loren's name to so guys can use it whenever.

**Nora: **Okay just call me when you land, so I know you're safe and I'll tell Max not to bother you guys.

**Eddie: **Thanks Nora, I really appreciate it.

**Nora: **Bye Eddie talk to you later.

**End Phone Call**

**Eddie and Mel's Phone Call  
Mel: **Hey Rockstar, how are you doing?

**Eddie:** Good but I need a huge favor.

**Mel: ** What is it? – she said cunningly –

**Eddie: **Canyouandaidnotcallforaweek – I said quickly –

**Mel:** Slow down Rockstar. I can't understand you.

**Eddie: **Can you and Aid not call for a week. Pretty please with Ryan Gosling on top.

**Mel: **Ryan Gosling on top. Nice touch Duran. Anyway I guess but Aid is gonna want to gouge your eyes out.

**Eddie: ** I know, but it's really important.

**Mel: **Rockstar do you need me to pick out a weeks' worth of clothes for Loren.

**Eddie: **Nah, I got it. She will make you proud when you see pictures.

**Mel: ** Alright if you promise. Okay then text when you land. Bye.

**Eddie: **Will do bye Mel.

**End Phone Call.**

**I then proceeded to arrange our trip and get a weeks' worth of clothes for me and Loren. Then I went upstairs to check on the Lovely Loren Tate. She was passed out on the bed hugging my pillow crying. I gently shook Loren to wake her up.**

**Eddie: **Lo, what's wrong wake up

**Loren sat up not letting go of the pillow. I sat next to her and pulled her on my lap and gave her a tight hug.**

**Loren: **I … I …

**Eddie: **Loren, Lo breathe

**Loren: ** I had a dream that you were still gone and I was in your room to feel closer to you. When Max called and told me they found your body at Leah and Jeremy's farm with a note from Leah that said: _**Loren Tate, Since Eddie doesn't want me you can't have him, XOXO – **__**NOT **__**– ~Leah-**_

**Eddie: ** Loren, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. I promise you.

**We let go and I wiped away the rest of her tears. I gave her a sweet kiss that quickly escalated. I remembered our reservations at Rumor and reluctantly pulled away.**

**Eddie: **So, how is your ankle doing?

**Lore**n**: **Um, Its better. It doesn't hurt anymore. It feels like it did before Chloe kicked me.

**Eddie: **Great. – I leaned forward and kissed her neck – Go and get changed for dinner please – I whispered in her ear –

**Loren:** Dinner, we didn't discuss dinner. What do you have planned up your sleeve Duran?

**Eddie: ** You'll find out soon enough. Go to the bathroom and tell me what you think.

_**Loren walked into the bathroom and found the most gorgeous outfit ever. A purple one shoulder high-low dress with a white jean jacket and white pumps with purple spikes on the heel. To finish the ensemble was a white gold eight note shaped necklace with diamonds on the feather. I wore a purple button down shirt with white skinny jeans and purple Nikes.**_

**Loren: **Babe, I love it. Thank you so much. It's me with just a hint of Mel. You know me so well.

**Eddie:** I know, now let's head to Rumor we have reservations in thirty minutes.

**Loren:** Okay, let's go.

**We got into the black Escalade I rented.**

**Eddie: ** Lo, what on your mind?

**Loren: ** You know everything that's happened to Roxie and how Chloe turned into a true stalker. She texted me a few seconds ago.

**Eddie: ** How did she get your number we just got it changed less than 7 hours ago? What did it say Lo?

Loren: It said: _Hannah Montana wanna be, I hate you and the fact that you stole my life and more importantly Eddie. I know you think you're titanium but you're not. You'll crack soon and end your own life. When you do just know I am not sorry and I'll be there to pick up Eddie. Here a little nudge to get you off the cliff. Me and my fiancé during your pathetic concert in New York. Hahaha. XOXO ~ Chloe soon to be Duran~ Then it's an old picture of you and Chloe holding hands and kissing._

**Eddie: ** - looked at the picture and rolled my eyes- That from like the first week of that torture chamber of a relationship.

**Loren: **I know trust me,

**Eddie: ** And how do you know that Miss. Tate?

**Loren: ** You wear your hair spiked differently and Chloe isn't as platinum blonde then as she claims to be brown. It more yellow.

**Eddie: **I'm just glad you know I'll never do that to you.

**Loren: ** I know you wouldn't.

**Max's POV**

**Max: **Nora are you ok with all of this.

**Nora:** Yeah, I guess it worked out. I mean we lost one gift and gained another. Plus you don't have to deal with my mood swings.

**Max: **Yeah you're right. Do you know when we can leave?

**Nora:** Tomorrow at noon. It so funny to me that Chloe is a blonde with blue eyes but rocky has my color hair with hazel eyes.

**Max: ** Yeah that is kind of funny.

**Eddie's POV**

**Tony~ Driver:** Mr. Duran we have reached Rumor.

**Eddie: ** Thank you Tony. I told you to call me Eddie.

**Tony**: Right Eddie, approximately how long until you want me to come back

**Eddie:** Uh, I am not sure. I will call you ahead of time.

**Tony:** Okay

**I hopped out of the car first to make sure Lo wasn't surrounded by paparazzi. Of course they were there. I waited for Lo to unbuckle and slide towards me. She stood on the side rail of the Escalade and I grabbed her by the waist lifting her off the railing and onto the ground.**

**Eddie: ** Lo did I mention how stunning you look tonight.

**Loren: **Only once or twice.

**Hostess: **Good Evening, Mister Duran and Miss Tate. Your guest is at your usual table waiting.

**Eddie: **Thank you.

**We walked to our table to find no other than Satan. **

**Chloe:** Loren, Eddie how nice of you to finally show up. Loren have you checked your texts lately. There's something there I'm sure you'd love to see.

**I knew how this went. I am going to stay back. I know I need to stay calm and out of protector **

**Loren: **I got it. Thank you Chloe, for pushing me further from the edge. In fact, every time you pull BS like this you make me stronger as a person and us stronger as a couple.

**Chloe:** Whatever little girl. You make me sick. You know what Ed-

**I thought I could do it but I can't. I had to go into "protector mode". I knew exactly what she would say next.**

**Eddie: **Chloe, just stop okay. In fact leave because I have made special plans. You know the plans that took a year and a half for you to get.

**Chloe: ** You wouldn't.

**Eddie:** But I am going to and you're interrupting my plans. So will you please leave?

**Chloe: ** No, I sure as hell won't leave for you to do that.

**Loren:** Do what?

Hey lovelies, I hope you enjoyed this chapter sorry it took forever to update. I have this problem where I get addicted to your amazing stories and forget to update you. I luv you guys/girls. Keep hope alive for season 2.


End file.
